1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing device, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic conferencing system has been known that is for conducting teleconferencing by sharing data through a network and displaying the data among a plurality of information processing terminals.
For such an electronic conferencing system, a technique for system extension has been known (e.g., Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-034218)).